Three ring binders have been used to organize files for a long time. However, there are many drawbacks to the use of three ring binders, including version control, delayed information, and limited accessibility among a plurality of users. They can be heavy, take a lot of time to sort through, and are tough to re-arrange for large projects. Thus, there is a need for a system that allows the organization capabilities of a three ring binder, but is much more efficient, dynamic, and accessible. Additionally, there is a need for a system that provides an intuitive interface that people will willingly accept. Therefore the present invention seeks to replace the old system in an efficient and comfortable manner.